A touch sensor may be used to detect the presence and location of an object or the proximity of an object within a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensor. For example, touch sensing circuitry may detect the presence and location of a touch object proximate to a touch sensor disposed in connection with a display screen. There are a number of different types of touch sensors. The types of touch sensor may include resistive touch sensors, surface acoustic wave touch sensors, capacitive touch sensors, inductive touch sensing, and so forth. The different touch sensors may detect different types of objects.